


Christmas is for the kids.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AU, M/M, Narry family, Niall and harry are dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall couldn't be happier with his family. And Harry makes it look so so good.--Niall and Harry are parents and just being pure fluff





	Christmas is for the kids.

“The End.” The book in the ringed hand was shut. Little ‘awe, another.’ Two small lumps laid between the two larger bodies, book marking the small voices in the bed. 

“Please, daddy?” Her voice was so small, and really the only one of the twins who was trying to negotiate for another book. . 

“Another one? Molly, Santa isn’t going to visit us if we aren’t sleeping.”

Niall smiled fondly at the grown man trying to talk sense into a child that was very much just as strong headed. 

“My friend Victor says there is no santa…” Niall could tell by how soft her voice was getting that she soon would be following after he brother Alfie who had fallen asleep already. 

 

“Darling. Victor is wrong and you shouldn’t be his friend.. I think papa and I need to talk to Victor’s parents.” Covering his mouth to stiffen a laugh as he shook his head. Reaching out to silence his doap of a husband. 

“Molly, my sweet angel. If you believe in santa that’s all that matters.” Pulling up the blankets around the crully haired children and leaning in to give each wild mane a soft kiss. “It’s time for bed. And tomorrow when you wake up santa will have come.” 

Getting out of bed as gently as possible to not wake up his son as he stood, nodding his head out the door for Harry. Who nodded back but didn’t follow. 

“Good Night my darling. Love you to the moon and back.” 

Leaning against the door frame till Harry finally met him at the door turning off the lights except the soft glow of a night light. Pulling the door closed, Waiting till they were a few steps into the hallway before he flung his arms around the tallers neck. 

Nothing was said as they walked with sway slowly down the Hall, every step Niall took was backwards. Trusting his husband not to walk him into a wall. Foreheads pressed and noses brushed one another deciding not to detach just yet, leaning in for a kiss first. Harry had always been on the edge of too attractive for his own good, but seeing him as a dad had Niall’s heart pounding. 

“Very good in there.” Grinning against lips as he pulled back to fall in love again with the softest greens, the ones that wrinkled at the edges when Harry smiled. 

“S’nothing.” Feeling the shake of Harry’s head trying not to yelp to loudly when arms were picking up the back of his thighs gripping tightly to the broad shoulders. “I fucking love it, Ni. So thank you.”

Being carried towards the bedroom where they still had so much wrapping to do, always ones to leave it for the last second. “For what love? I mean teaching you to read was so time consuming.” Teasing as he ran a hand into the back of the youngers hair. 

Loving how Harry snuffed with amusement. “Shut up.. I’m having a moment.” Legs hit the edge of the bed as was plopped onto the bed looking up. “Thank you for thinking we’d be good da’s.” 

Hands stroked down the broad shoulders along afirm chest and core. “You don’t have to thank me.” Lips were being pressed down into his, surrendering to the feeling that it flooded him with, having to be the one to finally give Harry a gentle push back. “Not yet, lover. Santa still has to put presents under the tree.” 

‘Ugh, it’s going to be so hard to get down the chimney.’ 

It got Niall laughing as they finally got onto the floor of their room pulling out presents half wrapped and tagged the rest needing to be placed. This really felt like a proper christmas the years before the kids hadn’t really noticed other than all the shiny lights and really just that fact that their giant family all came together for christmas took a lot out of present giving but they were 4 and in preschool and overly aware that last year they had gotten presents and taken photos with a fat man. And this year had been no different except for excitedly asking if santa would bring them specific presents. 

Going onto almost midnight when they finally placed the last few presents under the tree, taking the second to believe that 3 and a half years ago they had just wanted to foster the two beautiful babies and with in months they were adopted into their loving home just days before christmas. 

“What’s gone and set you off this time.”

Taking a second to rub his eye not realizing that he was getting all teary. Being teased by Harry who was making his way over to his side. Arms pulled him into a warm embrace and soft kisses placed near his eyes and cheeks. “Just… Thinking about our babies. They were so tiny.”

“Oh.. so sappy.” Harry said teasingly giving more kisses before his head was on Niall’s shoulder and nodding against his neck. “I think about it too.. “ Hearing his husbands fond as he smiled sniffling quickly and wiping his eyes.

“Ugh.. We’re both just so sentimental.” Niall got a proper kiss for that and then a full on ass grab. “Haz!”

“Alright, be a good boy and into bed. Or santa isn’t coming.” The Englishman proceed to chase him into their bedroom deciding that Christmas eve, was surely made for the adults. And christmas day would be nothing but presents and holiday tradition for the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 here we are. I hope thats the right number. =D Have a great day guys.


End file.
